El mal habita en nuestro corazón
by KaiserLIB23
Summary: Cuando el Profesor Oak recibe un misterioso mensaje de su amigo el Profesor Abedul sobre una terrible amenaza sobre su hija Sapphire y sobre el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, decide recurrir a alguien de su confianza, el joven Ash Ketchum y sus amigos que se encuentran en Kalos, lo que no saben es que pronto sus vidas canbiarán para siempre
1. Chapter 1

El mal habita en nuestro corazón

CAP 1: El comienzo

Era un día precioso en Pueblo Paleta, hacía un sol resplandeciente y no se divisaban muchas nubes en el cielo, en aquel pacifico pueblo de Kanto vivía uno de los mejores investigadores sobre los Pokemon, el Profesor Oak, el estaba como siempre trabajando en su laboratorio con números, datos, y bueno todo lo que hacen los investigadores que es, investigar, investigar y investigar.

Todo parecía ir tranquilamente como siempre, pero de repente alguien llamo a su puerta, Oak se levanto de su silla de escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a un joven vestido con el uniforme de correos y con un paquete en las manos.

-¿Es usted el Profesor Oak?- Dijo el joven con tono serio.

-El mismo dígame, que desea?- El joven saco un papel y un boligrafo al momento de dejar el paquete en el suelo.

-Tiene un paquete, firme aquí por favor- El joven le entrego el boligrafo y le indico donde debía estampar su escribió su firma y le devolvió el utensilio de escritura al joven mientras cogía su paquete.

-Gracias señor que tenga un buen día- El joven se alejo y prosiguió con su trabajo.

El Profesor intrigado por el contenido del misterioso paquete, cogió unas tijeras y quito el emboltorio. Había un DVD y junto a el una nota doblada por la mitad. Abrió la nota y comenzó a leer.

"Estimado Prof. Oak, soy su colega de trabajo el Prof . Abedul, si esta leyendo esto me temo que he caído en sus malvadas manos y que mi hija Sapphire está en grave peligro. Solo Arceus sabe que le haría si la encontrara y más si está con su pareja. Debes ayudarla por favor es lo único que tengo en este mundo. Ella está viajando ahora mismo por la región de Kalos y seguramente con Red, la ultima vez que recibi noticias suyas fue hace una semana de camino a Ciudad Romantis. Antes de acabar debo avisarte de que ya no es el mismo desde hace 1 año, tiene un extraño poder que lo hace muy peligroso y según me informó uno de mis ayudantes que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el me dijo que hiba acompañado de los 3 pokemon ave legendarios de Kanto. El DVD me llego a mi hace 2 días y me lo mando el mismo, demostrando todo su poder. Por favor Oak ayuda, salva a mi hija."

El Prof. Oak estaba conmocionado, fue corriendo hacia su ordenador portátil y metió el DVD y lo activo. Salio la "R" del Team Rocket durante unos segundos, después apareció en la pantalla una silla y un despacho, en la silla se podía divisar una sirueta oscura, parecía como que llevaba una capucha negra, a su lado se podían divisar dos miembros del Team Rocket cogiendo a otra persona por los brazos, de repente el ser o hombre oscuro comenzó a hablar.

-Hola Profesor, se alegra de verme?- Dijo el extraño con un tono no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, el conocía a esa persona.

-¿Sorprendido? Tal vez no debería haberme subestimado tanto- Había un luz que enfocaba al extraño directamente dejando a los 2 soldados rocket a oscuras, parecía un chico joven, tenia la piel blanca como el marfil y se resaltaban 2 ojos de un rojo intenso.

-Si esta viendo esto es que ya tengo el control del Team Rocket y que se donde vive- En ese momento dibujo una cruel sonrisa.

-Mis motivos para hacer esto ya los conoce de sobra ya que afectan tanto a Sapphire como al verdadero malvado, Red, que sepa que todo esto es culpa suya, pero ahora que siento tanto poder quiero hacer algo más que ajustar cuentas con ustedes-Entonces su tono se elevo a uno intimadante.

-Quiero el mundo Profesor, quiero unir todas las regiones en un solo país, un solo imperio- Entonces bajo el tono a algo más tranquilo.

-Por eso estoy aquí en mi nuevo despacho, como nuevo líder del Team Rocket y si se pregunta donde esta el viejo pues...-De repente una luz de encendió dando a los soldados que cogían a un hombre aparentemente inconsciente con un traje roto y algo quemado.

-No quería someterse a mi poder por las buenas así que no tuve mas remedió que neutralizarlo- El Profesor Oak estaba furioso y a la vez asustado se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada.

-Pronto le hare una visita para conocer el paradero de su hija y créame me lo dirá- Después de una leve carcajada, la pantalla se quedo en negro.

El Profesor Oak estaba muy confuso, que le ha podido hacer ese malvado a el Profesor Abedul?.

Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, entonces se le vino un nombre a la cabeza.

-Ash...-Dijo en voz alta, sabía que Ash podía encontrar a Red y Sapphire antes que ese maniaco ya que, también se encontraba en la región Kalos, ¿pero como localizarlo? El profesor pensó y decidió mandar un mensaje a todos los centros pokemon de Kalos para asegurarse al 100% de que Ash lo recibiría, pero Ash sería capaz de vencer al perseguidor? Tenía que arriesgarse por su amigo.

Horas después en Kalos...

Ash, Serena, Citron y Eureka, siguen con su viaje por la región Kalos para que Ash pueda convertirse por fin en un maestro pokemon, nuestros amigos viajaban por un camino en el interior de un bosque frondoso, de camino al siguiente gimnasio de Ash, todos estaban agotados por el largo camino, hasta que entre los arboles se diviso un foco de esperanza para sus piernas cansadas.

-Un centro pokemon!- Exclamo Ash con la poca energía que tenía.

-Menos mal creía que ya no podía seguir ni un paso mas-Dijo Serena bastante mas agotada que Ash.

Los 4 amigos fueron como pudieron al centro, al entrar les esperaba la Enfermera Joy, con una sonrisa y les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos, por favor descansad, parece que estáis agotados-Dijo la Enfermera Joy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias Enfermera Joy, yo soy Ash.-

-Yo Serena,encantada-

-Yo soy Citron y esta es mi hermana Eureka-

-Hola!- Al escuchar el nombre de Ash la Enfermera Joy recordó que tenía algo para el.

-¿Eres Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto?- Pregunto.

-Así es, ¿que ocurre?- Pregunto Ash algo confuso.

-Tienes un mensaje grabado del Profesor Oak, me pidió que por favor te lo diera si pasabas por aquí- La enfermera le enseño donde estaba el telefono con videollamada. Ash se dirigió a el y apreto el botón de reproducir mensaje.

"-Hola Ash, si recibes este mensaje tienes que hacerme un favor, por favor escucha es de vida o muerte-" El Profesor Oak parecía nervioso y tenso, se le podía nota por el sudor que caía de su frente.

"-Tienes que dirigirte lo mas rápido que puedas a Ciudad Romantis y encontrar a estos 2 chicos-" El Profesor Oak le enseño una foto en la que aparecía el junto con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, y con un chico que llevaba una gorra roja y tenia los ojos marrones.

Ash estaba muy confuso, porque querría el Profesor Oak que buscara a esos 2? No tenía sentido para Ash que no se daba cuenta de que su amiga Serena lo vigilaba a escondidas.

"-Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no hay tiempo, pronto serán respondidas-" El Profesor Oak se detubo un momento y miro hacía un lado como intentando ver algo o alguien, pero este siguió.

"-Le he mandado la foto de los 3 a la Enfermera Joy para que te las de, ha se me olvidaba cuando los encuentres diles que vienes de parte mía y del Profesor Abedul y diles que...-" Se escucha un coche pararse en la calle y el Profesor Oak vuelve a mirar por la ventana, el ambiente era cada vez mas tenso, pero pronto se incorporo de nuevo.

"-Diles que Rubí a vuelto-"

-¿Rubí?- Dijo Ash en voz alta confundido ya que no sabía quien era.

"-Confió en ti Ash, todos lo hacemos, corto y cierro-" La pantalla se apago y a pesar de que no sabía que sucedía, decidió hacerle caso, ya que si lo había llamado desde Kanto no era por tonterias, así que se dirigió al grupo, pero antes se topo con Serena.

-Serena,¿Que haces aquí? ¿No me estarías espiando?- Dijo Ash con tono molesto, Serena no sabía que responder y se invento una escusa.

-Pues...yo... estaba...estirando las piernas- Ash la miro a los ojos, sabía que no era verdad, pero no le dio importancia.

-Ah bueno, si era eso...-Serena suspiro de alivio y acompaño a Ash con los demás.

-Escuchad, vamos a tener un cambio de planes, el Profesor Oak, un amigo mio necesita nuestra ayuda, por eso tenemos que ir a Ciudad Romantis y encontrar a estos dos chicos-Ash le pidió a la Enfermera Joy la foto y la mostró.

-No se de que se trata, pero parece grabe así que, ¿que me dicen nos vamos a Ciudad Romantis?

-SI!- Respondieron todos, caía ya el alba y los 4 amigos salieron del centro después de despedirse de la Enfermera Joy.

Muy cerca de allí...

Jessie, James y Meowth estaban siguiendo de muy cerca a nuestros 4 amigos. Pero eso no parecía preocuparles mucho, algo les distraía de su objetivo.

-Hace días que no tenemos noticias de el Jefe- Dijo Meowth algo preocupado.

-Es muy extraño, debería haberse comunicado con nosotros para asignarnos una misión o algo- Dijo James mientras estaba con el portatil del Team Rocket.

-Se han olvidado de nosotros!- Dijo Jessie con rabia- Estarán hartos de vernos fracasar- De repente el portátil emitió un ruido.

-Por fin, tenemos un mensaje. Dijo James ilusionado

-Contesta! Vamos!- Dijo Meowth ansioso.

Al abrir el mensaje sus caras se transformaron y la confusión se adueño de ellos, el que estaba a la otra parte de la pantalla no era Giovani, era un muchacho joven de piel blanca como un diente y que portaba una vestimenta negra con rayas rojas.

-Buenas tardes caballeros- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa en su cara- Ha habido un cambio en la ejecutiva de la corporación y ahora mando yo, ¿ha quedado claro?- No sabían que contestar, pero el miedo se apodero de ellos y tuvieron que obedecer.

-Si, señor!- Rubí sonrió placidamente, mientras sus 3 subordinados no sabían muy bien que había sucedido.

-Bien! Les informo de que todas las misiones que tenían quedan canceladas, su nuevo objetivo es encontrar y capturas a estas dos personas de aquí y traerlas a la base- En la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de Red y Sapphire.

-Según una fuente 100% fiable, ellos dos se encuentran en Ciudad Romantis, así que ya saben donde ir y que hacer, vamos!- La pantalla desapareció y las preguntas se acumulaban en sus mentes pero como buenos empleados que eran, decidieron obedecer.

Un futuro muy oscuro se cernía sobre nuestros amigos, y solo Arceus sabe que pasara a partir de ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2: Venganza, ira y poder

-Cuando baje de este ferry, mi plan abra comenzado-Dijo un chico joven que vestía una especie de sudadera con capucha negra, que hacía contraste con su rostro blanco como la Luna y llevaba unos guantes de cuero negros.

Ha su alrededor en la cubierta del ferry se había montado una pequeña fiesta nocturna en la que el estaba completamente al margen, aquello era todo diversión y alegría.

El joven seguía apoyado en la barandilla de cubierta mirando al cielo pensativo, hasta que se percato de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

-Hola-Dijo una chica que parecía tener su misma edad.-¿Que haces aquí solo?-El joven no sabía que decir, seguía centrado en su objetivo y contesto lo mas natural posible.

-Quería estar un poco lejos de tanto ruido...- La chica que tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules le miro y dibujo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-Es normal, a todos nos gusta estar solos de vez en cuanto- El joven que no le hacía mucho caso, la miro a sus ojos azules con sus ojos rojizos con un gesto frio.

-Entonces, sino te importa pued...-Se paro un momento antes de echar educadamente a la chica que para su sorpresa aun le miraba fijamente a los ojos a pesar de su color peculiar.

-Me gustan tus ojos-Dijo la joven con su mismo tono amable. El joven se quedo parado y se le pudo notar un leve sonrojo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así y no sabía como reaccionar ante estos halagos de la joven.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aun no se tu nombre- La joven parecía muy interesada en el. El joven no sabía que decir, no se fiaba de ella aunque algo en su interior le decía que le diera una oportunidad.

-Me... llamo... Rubí- La joven se le quedo mirando a los ojos y sonó una leve carcajada.

-Te pega con tu color de ojos, me llamo Sakura, encantada-Entonces Sakura le estrecho la mano.

-Igualmente-Dijo Rubí mientras le daba la suya con el guante aun puesto, algo que extraño mucho a Sakura pues lo normal sería que se lo hubiera quitado para darle la mano.

-Oye, ¿porque no te quitas esos guantes?- La pregunta hizo que Rubí volviera a su actitud fría inicial.

-Hazme caso, es mejor que no me los quite-La respuesta intrigo a Sakura a la vez que la asusto, era muy extraño que dijera eso, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y que vas a hacer cuando desembarquemos?- Rubí que no quería problemas con terceros dijo lo primero que se le paso.

-Voy a hacer una visita a unos amigos míos- La respuesta pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de Sakura

-Oye...¿Quieres venir conmigo a bailar?- Eso si que dejo a Rubí descolocado mientras se veía un matiz de sonrojo en Sakura, no sabía que decir, no quería repetir errores del pasado y no quería interferencias en su plan, así que pensó que lo mas lógico era salir de aquella inesperada situación.

-Em... tengo mucho sueño, no va a poder ser...-El rostro de Sakura cambio y se le pudo notar algo triste.

-Vaya...bueno que descanses, Rubí...-Sakura se despidió y se alejo de Rubí mientras este se dirigía al interior del barco hacía su habitación.

La mañana siguiente...

Rubí despertó en su habitación del ferry aun pensativo pero esta vez era esa chica, Sakura la que ocupaba sus pensamientos, era algo que ya había sentido antes por cierta chica, pero no era un recuerdo feliz.

Rubí se vistió con su sudadera negra, sus pantalones negros con rayas rojas y sus guantes de cuero que se quitó antes de dormir por que le sudaban las manos.

Salio a cubierta, hacía un día esplendido con un sol radiante y un cielo completamente azul, en el horizonte se podía divisar ya su destino, la región Kanto, ya estaba ansioso por tomar tierra y dirigirse hacía su objetivo.

Al tomar tierra bajo por las escaleras y dio el primer paso para conseguir su objetivo, estaba en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, en su puerto se podía apreciar la típica actividad portuaria, al adentrarse en la ciudad se podía apreciar su vida, gente paseando por la calle, negocios, tiendas, entre mas cosas.

-Tengo algo de hambre-Dijo Rubí mientras se escuchaba el rugido de su tripa hambrienta.

-Mejor voy a comprar algo- Y este se dirigió a una pequeña tienda en la que se vendía un poco de todo, allí Rubí compró una botella de medio litro de agua y después se dirigió ha un pequeño bar.

Rubí pidió un bocadillo de york y queso, que se comió muy contento.

-Que bueno estaba, pero ahora debo seguir-Entonces Rubí se levanto, pago al camarero lo que le debía y siguió con su camino, hasta que le pareció escuchar a varias personas discutiendo cerca de allí, así que siguió las voces hasta un pequeño callejón, allí vio como dos gamberros estaban acosando de una pobre chica que para su sorpresa el ya conocía.

-Es la chica del ferry, Sakura...-Pensó Rubí consternado por ese reencuentro inesperado.

-Debo de hacer algo pero...- Entonces uno de los hombres se acerco mas a Sakura con la intención de inmobilizarla.

-Socorro, ayuda!-Gritaba Sakura muerta de miedo, aunque resistiéndose a la agresión.

-Nadie te va a ayudar pequeña- Dijo uno de esos caraduras.

El grito de Sakura hizo que Rubí diera un paso al frente y se pusiera delante de los individuos.

-He vosotros! Dejadla en paz!- Rubí grito para hacer que pararan con su crimen, Sakura lo miro con sus ojos azules llorosos, mientras los dos hombres se giraron hacía el.

-Tu no te metas mocoso, sino quieres que te demos tu merecido-Dijo uno de los hombres dando un paso al frente.

-Sino la dejais en paz os arrepentireis- Rubí tenía una expresión de rabia y odio en sus ojos rojos.

-¿A si? ¿Y que vas a hacernos?- los dos rufianes comenzaron a reírse mientras se aproximaban cada vez mas a Rubí.

Entonces Rubí se quito sus guantes de cuero y dejo al descubierto sus manos blancas, pero algo extraño sucedía,estas echaban chispas cosa no muy normal. Cada vez había mas electricidad en sus manos, los dos hombres estaban empezando a asustarse y uno de ellos intento propiciarle un puñetazo.

No le llego a tocar, antes del impacto Rubí puso una de sus manos en el pecho del hombre haciendo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y cayera al suelo fulminado echando humo.

El otro hombre consternado por el extraño suceso decidió dejar a su amigo y irse corriendo para salvar su vida. Al acabar todo Rubí se puso los guantes se había quitado y tirado al suelo y se aproximo a Sakura que estaba conmocionada y asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto Rubí mientras le ofrecía su mano

Sakura estaba asustada y no podía responder.

-No te voy a hacer nada, tranquila-Entonces una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Rubí.

-¿Que eres?- Pregunto Sakura aun asustada.

-Solo soy un humano como tu, tranquila- Sakura le cogió de la mano temerosa de que le diera una descarga y esta le miro a los ojos.

-Gracias, Rubí...-Dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos rojos.

-No hay de...- Entonces se quedo parado al ver que Sakura le dio un abrazo, esta vez era el el conmocionado, no sabía que decir ni que reaccionar.

-Em, mira... me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer- Entonces Sakura se separo rapidamente de Rubí y se sonrojo.

-Oh, lo siento...yo tenía mucho miedo- Ella cambio a una expresión triste en su cara.

-No te preocupes, ahora me tengo que marchar- Pero al dar dos pasos alejándose de Sakura esta lo cogió del hombro.

-Espera, ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Rubí no sabía que responder, no quería a terceros un su plan, pero cada vez que la miraba sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, pero sentía algo mas que lo minimizaba .

-Mira, voy a serte sincero, voy a hacer cosas no muy agradables así que mejor que cada uno vayamos por nuestro camino- La joven Sakura parecía cada vez mas triste.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Pregunto Sakura con tono afligido.

-No lo se, no tengo tiempo, lo siento, adios- Y Rubí se marcho dejando a Sakura otra vez sola, pero algo en ella le decía que en poco tiempo tendría noticias de el, pero a la vez tenía miedo por lo que se propone a hacer que lo tiene tan absorbido ¿Y porque tiene esos poderes? Sakura tenía muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas.

En su viaje por Kanto Rubí descubrio muchas cosas y finalmente consiguió la localización de su primer objetivo a base de arrastrarse por los bajos fundos de las ciudades.

El cuartel general del Team Rocket estaba escondido en un bosque cerca del Bosque Verde eran unas instalaciones bien equipadas rodeada de vallas y torres y al centro estaba el edifició central.

Rubí tenía un plan y no estaba precisamente solo, aparte de su extraño poder, Rubí estaba acompañado de las tres aves legendarias de Kanto, que eran, Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos.

Rubí se acerco a la puerta principal vestido con una túnica negra con una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro en la noche, con la excepción de que no llevaba sus guantes de cuero y tenia sus manos desnudas, los guardias se percataron de su presencia.

-He tu! Alto esto es una propiedad privada!- Pero Rubí hacía caso omiso del alto del guardia que se mordía los labios de rabia, siguió caminando y se paro justo a cuatro pasos de la puerta.

-Podéis hacer dos cosas, una rendiros y dos sucumbir, elijan- Los guardias al ver al muchacho que era mas pequeño que ellos que eran grandes y fuertes se rieron a carcajadas.

De las manos de Rubí comenzaron a salir chispas de nuevo, pero con mucha intensidad, concentro toda la energía en una mano y fue acumulando hasta formar una especie de bola voltio. Apuntó a uno de los guardias que aun reían despreocupados y lanzo la bola hacía el dando en el blanco y haciendo que caiga en el suelo inconsciente. El otro guardia al ver a su compañero abatido por un chico, se asusto y dio la voz de alarma, una sirena comenzó a escucharse en la base y un montón de soldados armados rodeo a Rubí apuntando hacía el. Rubí miro al cielo nocturno y sonrió.

-Moltres! Lanzallamas!- De repente se escucho el grito de una gran bestia que hizo eco en el bosque , lo único que pudieron ver los soldados fue dos alas grandes y un tubo de fuego que les dio a todos, la gran llamarada afecto a todos y empezaron a arder entonces otra ave apareció.

-Articuno! Rayo hielo!- Para salvarles la vida del fuego el gran ave los congelo levemente para apagar el fuego sin matarlos, todos cayeron derrotados al suelo muy débiles y Rubí siguió adentrándose mas en la base, logro acceder al interior, toda resistencia contra el fue neutralizada por el mismo, y siguió avanzando hasta llegar delante de una gran puerta con la R del Team Rocket.

-Aquí estas, tu poder es mio- Entonces Rubí volvió a concentrar mas energía en sus manos y cogió una postura de impulso hacía detrás y después la soltó hacía delante derribando la puerta.

Allí dentro se encontró con Giovani que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-Tu mandato por aquí acabo- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Ahora parecía que una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre el mundo, porque había un nuevo jefe criminal mucho mas poderoso de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Ciudad Romantis! La ciudad del amor

-Red! Por aquí!- Gritaba una chica joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Ya voy! Tranquila Sapphire- Dijo Red mientras seguía a Sapphire por las calles de la ciudad

Los dos jóvenes recorrían las calles de Ciudad Romantis en busca de un lugar donde descansar y poder comer. Encontraron una pequeña cafetería con unas bonitas ventanas y decidieron entrar a tomar algo.

Se sentaron junto una de las ventanas, donde se podía ver a la gente pasar por delante de ellos, entonces una mujer se les acerco con una libreta y un lapiz.

-¿Que vais a tomar chicos?- Los dos miraron la carta que había sobre la mesa y la miraron por encima.

-Yo tomare bacon con huevo frito-Dijo Red mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-Yo quiero lo mismo y para beber un refresco de cola- Dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien enseguida se los traigo- La camarera se alejo y dejo la comanda en la cocina.

-Oye... Sapphire...-Dijo Red con la cara sonrojada -Me alegra estar aquí contigo-.

Sapphire se sonrojo como Red, se podía notar que uno estaba enamorado del otro.

-Si, yo siento lo mismo, pero...- El gesto de Sapphire pareció algo triste de repente.

-¿Que ocurre Sapphire?- Dijo Red preocupado por su pareja.

-A veces me acuerdo de el... de Rubí... no fue justo lo que le hicimos...- Red la cogió de la mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso ya no importa, el ya no esta, murió y fue intentando matarme- Sapphire lo miro igualmente a sus ojos marrones.

-Lo se pero hubiera deseado que acabara de otro modo, pero es el pasado- Sapphire volvió a sonreir justo cuando la camarera les trajo su comida.

Ambos saciaron su hambre y su sed, pagaron lo que debían y salieron de la cafetería, caminando juntos de la mano.

-¿Donde nos alojaremos esta noche, Red?- Dijo Sapphire dirigiendo la mirada a su pareja.

-Hay un hotel 2 manzanas mas adelante, pasaremos la noche allí- Dijo Red mientras dirigía a su novia hacía el camino.

En la recepción del hotel pidieron una habitación con dos camas separadas, les dieron inicialmente la habitación 1408, pero el recepcionista cambio de idea y les dio la 1409 que estaba justo al lado, su explicación fue que esa habitación estaba cerrada a los clientes por motivos de seguridad.

A pesar de lo extraño de la explicación la joven pareja decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y entraron en la habitación 1409. Los dos vieron un rato la televisión juntos y luego ambos se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, pero esa no iba a ser una noche tranquila.

-Red...Red...despierta Red- Dijo Sapphire mientras lo agitaba para que despertara.

-¿Que pasa Sapphire? ¿Que hora es?- Dijo Red aun medio dormido.

-He escuchado unos golpes extraños en la pared, creo que vienen de la 1408- Dijo Sapphire visiblemente asustada.

-Abras tenido una pesadilla, mejor duer...- No pudo acabar la frase porque se escucho otro golpe y Sapphire se le lanzo encima abrazada a el muy asustada.

-Tengo miedo Red, esa habitación tendría que estar vacía- Se seguían escuchando algunos golpes y parecía que eran cada vez mas fuertes.

-No...se que decir, sera mejor que llame haber que pasa, podrían ser ladrones- Pero de repente algo lo detuvo antes de levantarse.

-No me dejes sola, Red, que cuando el chico se va nunca vuelve- Sapphire seguía cogida a el.

-Esto no es una película de terror, eso es todo falso, si quieres ven conmigo y no estas sola- Sapphire dijo que si con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron agarrados vestidos con sus pijamas y salieron al pasillo del hotel, estaba todo oscuro y Red cogió su linterna de emergencia, los dos se dirigieron hacía la puerta de la habitación 1408 y Red llamo a la puerta, se hizo el silenció.

-¿Ves? No era nada, sería la pared que es vieja- Pero entonces los dos vieron como el pomo de la puerta se movía como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta.

Nada mas verlo ambos salieron corriendo hacía su segura habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave.

Los dos se acostaron juntos muertos de miedo.

-Mejor que durmamos juntos...-Dijo Sapphire muy asustada.

-Si...si sera mejor- Dijo Red que a pesar del miedo no le desagradaba dormir junto a su pareja.

A la mañana siguiente se vistieron y bajaron corriendo hacía recepción para devolver la llave, antes de marcharse le contaron al recepcionista lo ocurrido y su respuesta fue que por eso ya no se esta permitida la habitación para los clientes, ni siquiera para los empleados.

Los dos salieron juntos de la mano de la misma manera con la que entraron en ese hotel del terror, siguieron hablando del tema hasta que llegaron a un adorable parque con un pequeño lago en el centro, lleno de arboles y de flores.

Decidieron sentarse en un banco de color blanco junto al lago del parque y contemplar la belleza de este.

-Sapphire sabes que te quiero, y nunca dejare que te pase nada-Dijo Red sonrojado y lleno de amor.

-Lose, yo tanbien te quiero, Red- Dijo Sapphire de la misma forma que su pareja.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente ignorando todo a su alrededor, lo que no sabían era que alguien les estaba vigilando de muy cerca.

Unos metros detrás de ellos entre los arboles del parque se encontraba un hombre de una estatura que rondaría un metro ochenta, que vestía una gabardina, un sombre estilo de los años 30 y gafas de sol.

El sujeto les miraba fijamente, mientras les apuntaba con una especie de bolígrafo, era una camera oculta, les estaba haciendo fotos, en un momento el hombre paro, cuando vio que Red y Sapphire se ponían en movimiento y este les comenzó a seguir discretamente.

La joven pareja de enamorados seguía paseando por Ciudad Romantis, admirando su arquitectura y el arte urbano de sus calles, el extraño les seguía muy de cerca y Red que miró de vez en cuando sus espaldas se comenzó percatar de que ese sujeto les seguía.

Red creyó que sería un atracador así que cogió de la mano a Sapphire y comenzó a correr por la calle desierta.

-¿Que ocurre, Red?- Preguntó Sapphire sorprendida por la repentina carrera.

-Nos siguen creo que es un ladrón o algo peor, vamos-Dijo Red mientras se dirigían a una pequeña plaza, esta si con gente.

El sujeto tanbien corrió detrás de ellos pero para no alarmar a la multitud dio medía vuelta y dejo a sus victimas libres.

Al ver que ya no eran perseguidos Red se detuvo y descanso junto a Sapphire, los dos no podían creer que les pasara esto.

-Primero fantasmas y ahora un atracador, ¿porque?- Se preguntaba Sapphire mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Vete tu a saber, pero estamos bien y juntos, que mas da- Dijo Red con una sonrisa en sus joven rostro.

-Tienes razón estamos juntos y eso no va a cambiar nunca-Dijo Sapphire sonriente y sonrojada a la vez.

Hay que decir que el amor era muy intenso en ellos y se acrecentaba mas y mas cuando corrían peligro, formaban una buena pareja los dos, además habían superado muchas calamidades juntos desde que se conocieron en la región Hoen, allí empezó su historia de amor, pero tanbien otra muy distinta, algo que aunque les parezca imposible a la pareja, les puede cambiar la vida para siempre y puede que sea el desafío mas duro al que se enfrenten.

En otro lugar en Ciudad Romantis...

-Aquí Foxtrod, me reciben?- Dijo el mismo extraño que siguió a nuestra pareja por la ciudad, ha la pantalla de su portátil.

-Le recibo alto y claro Foxtrod, ¿Tiene información del paradero de los objetivos?- Dijo Rubí a través de la pantalla.

-Si, señor aquí le envió las imágenes- Dijo el sujeto mientras pulsaba diversas teclas.

-Siempre fueron unos románticos los dos- Dijo Rubí con cara de asco.

-Oiga señor,¿Que tienen de importantes estos chicos?-Pregunto Foxtrod.

-Ha usted la pago por informar, no preguntar-Dijo Rubí con un gesto serio.

-Si...Señor, Foxtrod fuera- Dijo Foxtrod mientras cortó la comunicación.

-Este chico que se ha puesto al mando me da mala espina- Dijo Foxtrod mientras recogía su ordenador.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4: Primer contacto

-Allí esta! Ciudad Romantis!- Grito Ash con emoción, habían echo un largo viaje desde que recibió el mensaje del profesor Oak y comenzó su nueva aventura.

-Por fin, ya tenía ganas de llegar- Dijo Serena mientras sonreía alegremente.

-Ciudad Romantis, un buen sitio para buscar una novia para mi hermanito-Dijo Eureka mirando a Citron con una sonrisa picara.

-A veces eres muy pesada hermanita-Dijo Citron avergonzado por su hermana y su obsesión con encontrarle novia

Así pues después de descansar un poco entraron en Ciudad Romantis, todos quedaran cautivados por la belleza de sus calles, las chicas se quedaban pegadas al cristal de las tiendas de ropa que había por la calle, se podía ver que estaban en su salsa, mientras los chicos las miraban con una sonrisa contagiándose de el entusiasmo de las chicas, parecía que estaban de vacaciones mas que haciendo un favor, y eso Ash lo recordó.

-Deteneos! No olvidemos que estamos aquí para encontrar a esos dos chicos- Dijo Ash con tono serio.

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Serena que se centro en ahora en Ash mas que en los escaparates.

-Pero, ¿Como los vamos a encontrar?-Dijo Citron.

La pregunta dejo pensativo a Ash que no sabía muy bien como encontrarles, así que pensó en lo que haría el si viajara a solas con una chica.

-Debemos buscar un sitió concurrido como una plaza o un parque-Dijo Ash con determinación

-¿Pues a que esperamos?- Dijo Serena con una determinación no muy común en ella.

-Tienes razón Serena. Vamos!-Dijo Ash.

Entonces el grupo de amigos siguió su recorrido por la ciudad en busca de Red y Sapphire, se podía ver a un Ash muy serio y concentrado para ser algo que nada tiene que ver con su sueño y eso comenzó a extrañar a su amiga Serena, porque ella nunca lo vio así, se podía notar que el profesor Oak era de mucho apreció para Ash y que estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de momento de la liga, para encontrar a esos dos chicos.

A todo esto los cuatro amigos llegaron a un precioso y extenso parque con un lago al medio. Ash quería encontrar a Red y Sapphire rápidamente, así que el grupo se separó en dos, Ash y Serena irían por un lado y Citron y Eureka por otro.

Ciertamente a Serena le interesaba mas estar a solas con Ash, que encontrar a Red y Sapphire, en realidad es lo único que le interesaba desde que volvió a ver a Ash, porque ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el, para ella Ash era algo mas que un amigo de la infancia, en otros términos, Serena estaba enamorada de Ash pero aun no había reunido el valor suficiente para confesar su amor hacía el, de echo no se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ahora.

Ash seguía concentrado buscando a Red y Sapphire e ignorando por completo a Serena que de vez en cuando le miraba tiernamente.

Siguieron rondando por el parque hasta que Ash se queda mirando fijamente a una pareja que estaba sentada en una banco conversando alegremente.

-Creo que son ellos, sigueme Serena- Dijo Ash que caminó hacía los dos jovenes.

-Si!- Dijo Serena mientras seguía a Ash.

Los dos llegaron al sitió y Ash se puso delante de la pareja que parecía ignorar su presencia.

-Perdonad... ¿Vosotros sois Red y Sapphire?- Dijo Ash.

Los dos jovenes se le quedaron mirando confusos.

-Si, yo soy Red y ella es Sapphire, ¿Quienes sois?- Preguntó Red extrañado.

-Yo soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta- Dijo Ash presentándose.

-Yo soy Serena, encantada- Dijo Serena.

-Un gusto conoceros- Dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa.

-Decidme,¿Como nos conocéis?- Pregunto Red.

-El profesor Oak me llamó y dijo que os encontrara lo antes posible- Dijo Ash. Entonces el rostro de Red se ilumino.

-El profesor Oak! Que sorpresa,¿Que quería?- Pregunto Red.

-La verdad, no lo se, me dijo algo de un tal Rubí- Dijo Ash.

En ese instante el rostro de Red y Sapphire cambio radicalmente y se les puso la cara pálida.

-¿Rubí? Eso no es posible...- Dijo Sapphire mirando preocupada a Red.

-¿Quien es Rubí?- Pregunto Serena.

-Alguien que murió hace unos años...- Dijo Red aun palido.

-¿Como que muerto? No puede ser así el profesor Oak me dijo que había vuelto!- Dijo Ash preocupado.

-Si es así debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes! Dijo Red.

-Vamos Serena! Hay que encontrar a los demás!- Dijo Ash.

Serena dijo que si con la cabeza y los cuatro se marcharon de allí.

Minutos antes en otro lado del parque...

Los hermanos rubios buscaban a Red y Sapphire por el parque.

-Esto es muy aburrido!- Grito Eureka a su hermano.

-Tenemos que encontrar a esos dos, podría ser serio.-Dijo Citron a su hermano.

-Lo que si es serio es que te busques novia, hermano!- Dijo Eureka.

Olvídate de eso, mira que llegas a ser pesada- Dijo Citron molesto.

Los dos hermanos seguían buscando a Red y Sapphire hasta que escucharon una voz tras suya.

-Perdonad, ¿Me podéis ayudar?- la voz pertenecía a un chico de la edad de Ash, que vestía de negro

y portaba una capucha.

-Claro! ¿Que te ocurre? -Dijo Citron

-Estoy buscando a unos amigos, deberían estar aquí pero no les encuentro- Dijo el chico.

-¿Como se llaman?- Pregunto Eureka.

-Red y Sapphire- Dijo el chico.

-Vaya nosotros tambien les buscamos!- Dijo Eureka dando saltos.

-¿Enserio? Puedo ir con vosotros?- Pregunto el chico.

-Claro! ¿Como te llamas?- Pregunto Citron.

La pregunta dejo parado al chico que espero un minuto para contestar.

-Me llamo Archer- Dijo el chico.

-Encantada Archer, yo soy Eureka y este es mi hermano mayor Citron-Dijo Eureka emocionada con su nuevo amigo.

-Encantado- Dijo Archer.

-Una pregunta-Dijo Citron.

-Claro! Dispara- Dijo Archer sonriente.

-¿Porque estas tan blanco y llevas esa capucha, eres alvino o algo?- Dijo Citron.

-Algo así- Respondió Archer.

Y los tres siguieron su camino por el parque buscando a Red y Sapphire...

Volviendo al presente...

Ash, Serena y ahora Red y Sapphire, seguían buscando a los hermanos.

-Dime,¿Quien es ese Rubí?- Pregunto Serena.

-Era un amigo nuestro, que cambio y nos quiere hacer mal- Dijo Sapphire.

-¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto Ash.

-Cuando yo y Sapphire empezamos a salir juntos, digamos que a Rubí no le gusto-Dijo Red serio.

-¿Son pareja?-Pregunto Serena.

-Si!- Dijo Sapphire mientras se abrazaba a Red sonrojada.

Serena miraba a Ash y se imaginaba tener una relación como la de Red y Sapphire.

-Díganme, ¿Porque Rubí cambio?- Pregunto Ash.

-Porque el me amaba, pero yo amaba a Red- Dijo Sapphire algo triste.

-¿Y, porque dijeron que había muerto?- Pregunto Serena.

-Porque una vez...

/FLASHBACK/ 5 de Noviembre, en algun lugar de la Región Hoen.

Había una gran tormenta, había rayos y truenos y se podía ver el mar turbulento.

Sapphire estaba en el suelo inconsciente mientras Rubí y Red se peleaban en la cima de un acantilado.

-Rubí para!- Gritaba Red. Mientras esquivaba los puñetazos que Rubí le intentaba propiciar.

-No! Tu me la has quitado!- Gritaba Rubí con rabia en su rostro. Intentando dar a Red.

-Rubí ella no es tuya, ni de nadie, ella decidió amarme a mi- Grito Red.

-Cállate, eras mi amigo y me has traicionado!- Ha esto Rubí por fin dio en su objetivo y Red cayo al suelo algo dolorido y al borde del abismo.

A todo esto Sapphire comenzó a despertar y a ponerse de pie, al presenciar la escena estallo en lagrimas que volaban por el fuerte viento.

-Rubí para!- Grito Sapphire llorando.

Rubí se giro hacía ella con el mismo gesto de odio y rabia.

-Tu! Yo te quería!-Gritaba Rubí.

-Rubí, por favor no le hagas nada a Red, le quiero!- Dijo Sapphire entre lagrimas.

-No! El va a morir y tu me amaras a mi!- Grito Rubí.

Pero mientras Rubí discutía con Sapphire Red se levanto y lo cogió y lo dirigió hacía el borde.

-Lo siento Rubí no me dejas otra!- Dijo Red empujando a Rubí al abismo que cayo al agua del mar.

-Red!- Grito Sapphire, Red se dirigió hacía ella y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-Vaya...-Dijo Serena algo triste.

-Ya sabéis lo que paso- Dijo Red.

-Pero si esta vivo eso significa que estáis en peligro!- Dijo Ash.

-Por eso debemos darnos prisa- Dijo Sapphire.

Pasaron unos minutos y los cuatro vieron a los dos hermanos y a alguien mas con ellos y fueron directos a ellos.

-Ei chicos!- Grito Eureka al ver a sus amigos.

-Les habéis encontrado! Genial!- Dijo Citron.

Todos se presentaron excepto uno, Archer, al que Serena miro fijamente.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Serena.

-Es Archer un amigo nuestro que buscaba a Red y Sapphire y es muy guapo por cierto- Dijo Eureka.

-¿Como? Nosotros no conocemos a ningún Archer- Dijo Red.

A todo esto Archer se quito la capucha descubriendo su rostro palido y sus ojos rojos.

-Hola Red, hola Sapphire, cuanto tiempo sin verles-Dijo Archer.

-Tu!- Grito Sapphire- Eres tu Rubí!- Todos se quedaron mirando a Archer.

-Veo que me reconoces- Dijo Rubí con un tono malvado.

-Maldito! ¿Que quieres?- Dijo Red furioso.

-Ya lo veréis...- Entonces Rubí comenzó a reir maleficamente.

Entonces Rubí se comunico a través de un pinganillo que se puso.

-¿Que has echo?- Dijo Ash

Rubí se mantuvo callado y en ese instante dos coches 4x4 entraron a toda velocidad en el parque.

De ellos bajaron dos soldados con equipamiento militar y el logotipo del Team Rocket en el hombro.

-Foxtrod, tu y yo nos llevamos a estos dos (señalando a Red y Sapphire)- Dijo Rubí entonces el soldado que tenía como nombre Foxtrod esposo a Red y Sapphire y los llevo con dificultad dentro del primer 4x4.

-En cuanto a vosotros cuatro sois libres, pero no quiero volver veros- Dijo Rubí mirando a los cuatro restantes.

Se escuchaban las sirenas de policía cada vez mas y Rubí entro en el 4x4 en el que estaban Red y Sapphire, Ash y sus amigos no podían hacer nada porque el otro soldado les estaba apuntando.

-Rubí! Te encontrare!- Grito Ash lleno de ira.

-Atrévete...- Dijo Rubí riéndose de Ash.

Pero antes de irse a Rubí se le ocurrió algo muy divertido...

-Seccion cambio de planes llévate a la castaña (señalando a Serena).

El soldado la cogió pero esta se resistió.

-Sueltame! Ash socorro!- Gritaba Serena.

-Sueltala!- Grito Ash cuando intento abalanzarse sobre el, pero no pudo porque este le propició un golpe que le dejo en el suelo.

El soldado esposo a Serena y la metió en el asiento de atrás del 4x4, mientras Ash estaba KO en el suelo.

-Interesante... vamos la policía está al caer- Dijo Rubí. Y entonces los 4x4 se marcharon...

Citron y Eureka atendieron a Ash que recuperó la consciencía.

-Serena...-Decía Ash aun dolorido.

-No pudiste hacer nada- Dijo Citron mientras le ayudaba a andar.

-¿Y si no la volvemos a ver?- Dijo Eureka con lagrimas en los ojos.

Entonces Ash recupero la compostura y alzo la mirada.

-La rescataremos!- Dijo Ash con determinación.

Los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, su amiga estaba en peligro, sin hablar de Red y Sapphire.

En la persecución.

Los dos 4x4 del Team Rocket de Rubí avanzaban a gran velocidad por las calles de Ciudad Romantis, con coches patrulla de la policía detras.

-Eres un loco! Te odio!- Dijo Sapphire rabiosa.

Rubí se mantubo en silenció. Entonces se ello la voz de la agente Mara por megafonia.

-Les habla la agente Mara detenganse ahora mismo!- Gritaba la agente con la esperanza de detener a los fugitivos.

-Que mujer mas irritante- Dijo Rubí.-Va a ver quien detendrá a quien.

Entonces Rubí se saco sus guantes y chispas saltaban de sus manos, Red y Sapphire no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, Rubí bajo la ventanilla y saco medió cuerpo,con una mano concentro energía eléctrica formando una esfera de energía, la disparo contra uno de los coches de la policía haciéndole detenerse y chocar con los otros dos causando un accidente multiple.

-Si! Mirad quien manda en esta ciudad!- Grito Rubí victorioso, mientras entraba de nuevo.

-Eres... un asesino...-Dijo Red asustado.

Esa frase si que molesto mucho a Rubí que cogió a Red del cuello pero sin darle corriente.

-Tu no me puedes decir eso, sabiendo lo que hiciste!- Dijo Rubí.

-Rubí! Para por favor!-Grito Sapphire llorando.

Entonces Rubí soltó a Red que quedo conmocionado.

-Tengamos el viaje en paz, queréis- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Los 4x4 salieron de la ciudad y desaparecieron en el horizonte.

¿Que pasara? ¿Rubí habrá vencido y podrá cumplir su venganza? ¿Para que quiere a Serena? Todas las respuestas en el próximo cap!.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: Cautiverio.

En algún lugar de la región Kalos...

Serena, Red y Sapphire habían sido capturados por el nuevo y malvado líder del Team Rocket, Rubí, después de la operación de secuestro de Red y Sapphire con el imprevisto de Serena, que no formaba parte de los planes de Rubí.

Los tres fueron llevados a el cuartel general del Team Rocket en Kalos ubicado en un lugar secreto que solo conocían los miembros de este. Al llegar Rubí se separo de sus tres prisioneros que fueron llevados a unas celdas en el interior de la base que tenía la mayoría de sus instalaciones en el subsuelo, los tres fueron separados en celdas individuales, bastante amplias para ser celdas, tenían su cama y su baño bien conservados.

Rubí que estaba viendo a sus tres prisioneros desde su despacho gracias a unas cameras instaladas en las celdas decidió ir a darles conversación como diversión, el primero en recibir la charla fue el prisionero numero 3, Serena, que había sido una elección de último momento.

Serena fue llevada a una especie de sala de interrogatorios en la que había una mesa, dos sillas, agua y dos vasos. Serena estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que le iban a hacer, pero entonces entro el.

Rubí entro por la puerta y se sentó frente a ella, se podía ver como Rubí estaba sonriente y muy contento de poder hablar con su elección apresurada.

-¿Quieres agua?- Pregunto Rubí cordialmente, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua a Serena.

Serena no dijo nada, pero acepto el vaso y se bebió toda el agua de un trago debido a que tenía mucha sed.

-Se que estas asustada y furiosa, es comprensible, pero te aseguro que no te voy a tocar- Dijo Rubí con la intención de tranquilizar a su prisionera.

-¿Porque estoy aquí?- Dijo Serena aun asustada.

-Pensé que sería interesante tener alguien con quien hablar que no me odie- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que no te odie? Me has secuestrado, eres un criminal-Dijo Serena mirando a Rubí con furia.

-Mentira, no me odias, no me puedes odiar sin conocerme- Dijo Rubí aun cordial.

-Se lo que intentaste hacer, eres malvado.- Esas palabras de Serena si que molestaron a Rubí.

-¿Malvado? ¿Por luchar por mi amor? ¿Por ser casi victima de Red?- Dijo Rubí con tono serio.

-Fue en defensa propia! Tu los intentaste matar por celos!- Dijo Serena alzando la voz.

Rubí sonrió y suspiro.

-Dime, ¿Tu que harías si tu amor desde la infancia se fuera con un amigo tuyo?- Dijo Rubí relajado.

La pregunta hizo que Serena se parara a pensar.

-""Si Ash se fuera con otra""- Pensó Serena que se sonrojo un poco por la idea de ella y Ash juntos y lo que le harían los celos si se fuera con otra.

Rubí noto el sonrojo en Serena y pensó que había dado en el clavo para estar en igualdad, por el momento.

-Vaya, vaya... parece que hay alguien en tu corazón, ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo Rubí con un tono pícaro

Esa pregunta hizo despertar a Serena de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que... dices? Yo no amo a Ash...- Al darse cuenta de su error Serena se tapo la boca sonrojada.

Rubí comenzó a reírse.

-¿Ash? ¿No sera el chico que te intentó salvar?- Dijo Rubí

-A ti que te importa!- Grito Serena muy sonrojada.

Rubí sonrió felizmente.

-Me importa, porque eres mi invitada- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Como que invitada?- Dijo Serena confusa.

-No tengo nada contra ti, solo quiero alguien que sepa mis motivos- Dijo Rubí serió.

-¿Acaso hay algo mas?- Pregunto Serena algo confusa por las palabras de Rubí

Rubí miro a Serena fijamente a los ojos, tenia sus ojos rojos iluminados.

-¿Quieres verlo?- Pregunto Rubí con entusiasmo

-¿Ver el que?- Serena no se fiaba de Rubí, creía que no era mas que un loco perturbado

-Yo te lo mostrare, acompáñame por favor- Dijo Rubí mientras abría la puerta y Serena se levantaba de su silla.

Rubí y Serena salieron de la habitación de interrogatorios, llegando a un largo pasillo vació.

-¿Porque no hay nadie vigilando?- Pregunto Serena.

-Para que, no te vas a escapar igualmente- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto Serena con cierta molestia.

-Porque te mueres de ganas de que Ash entre aquí, me de una paliza y te saque en brazos- Dijo Rubí con una mirada pícara.

Serena se quedo callada, en silenció con las mejillas muy sonrojadas por la idea de su rescate.

Los dos siguieron el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de un ascensor, Rubí saco una tarjeta y la pasó por un detector al lado de la puerta, al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió.

-Siempre me olvido de que piso es- Dijo Rubí molesto mientras pulsaba uno de los botones.

La puerta se cerro y el ascensor se comenzó a mover hacía bajo, fueron bajando pisos hasta llegar al nivel S-13, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y el panorama era muy distinto al de la otra planta, esta nueva planta estaba repleta de vida, gente de allí para allá, trabajando sin descanso, era un sitió muy amplio comparado con el de antes.

-Serena, por favor acompáñame quiero presentarte a alguien- Dijo Rubí.

Los dos llegaron hasta una sala que parecía ser un gran laboratorio lleno de artilugios, pizarras y científicos claro.

Los dos se pusieron delante de uno de los científicos que estaba delante de una pizarra intentando resolver formulas matemáticas.

-Serena te presentó al profesor Abedul que ademas de famoso investigador pokemon, tambien es un físico genial- Dijo Rubí.

Serena había ya escuchado hablar de el, era bastante famoso mundialmente por sus investigaciones.

-¿Que quieres Rubí?¿Como esta mi hija?- Pregunto tristemente el profesor Abedul.

-Nada, estoy enseñándole a mi invitada mis instalaciones, ¿Su hija? De momento ella esta bien, mientras sigas con lo tuyo no le are nada- Dijo Rubí.

Entonces el profesor Abedul miro a Serena fijamente preguntándose que haría en aquel lugar.

-¿Y que hace esta chica aquí, Rubí?- Pregunto el profesor Abedul.

-No es asunto suyo ocúpese de que todo este listo- Dijo Rubí con un tono amenazante.

El profesor Abedul le dio un último vistazo a Serena y se fue a seguir con su trabajo, mientras Rubí y Serena seguían andando por las instalaciones.

-Ahora Serena, ¿Quieres ver mi orgullo personal?- Pregunto a Rubí mientras entraba en el ascensor junto a Serena.

Serena se mantuvo en silenció horrorizada aún por la extorsión de Rubí al profesor Abedul

-Me lo tomare como un si- Dijo Rubí mientras le sonreía a Serena que permanecía callada

Rubí pulso un boto del panel del ascenso, y este empezó a subir hasta llegar al nivel S-8, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un pasillo no muy largo con una puerta al final.

Los dos llegaron hasta la puerta y Rubí la abrió, lo que había allí dentro sorprendió a Serena porque era algo que solo había visto en películas y libros.

Era un ejercito, Rubí había conseguido hacer del Team Rocket un ejercito moderno, en aquel amplio lugar habían lo que parecían varías divisiones de tanques y carros blindados, habían soldados entrenando formaciones, defensa personal y tiro.

-¿Que te parece? ¿No es sorprendente que yo, allá podido crear esto?- Dijo Rubí mirando a Serena que aún no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

-Con esto traeré el orden a Kalos y al mundo entero- Dijo Rubí mirando orgulloso su creación.

-Eres... un monstruo...- Dijo Serena consternada por todo lo que veía.

-Espero impaciente a que ese Ash venga, sino resulta que es un cobarde...- Dijo Rubí.

Al escuchar a Rubí Serena exploto, había llamado a Ash cobarde, cosa que la puso furiosa.

-Aquí el único cobarde eres tu! Eres una persona malvada y pagaras por todo lo que has echo!- Grito Serena furiosa con su secuestrador.

Ese arrebato de Serena, sorprendió a Rubí que no esperaba una respuesta tan enérgica, pero antes de responder Serena continuo.

-Y cuando Ash venga te derrotara y acabaras en la cárcel o en un asilo para locos!- Serena tenía la cara roja y miraba furiosa a Rubí, esa mirada hizo que Rubí recordara su turbulento pasado con Red y Sapphire.

-Tienes mucha fe en ese Ash, se nota que le quieres...- Dijo Rubí esta vez serió y pensativo.

Serena se quedo parada, ya que esperaba que Rubí respondiera de mala manera.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Si tanto lo quieres dile lo que sientes y no le dejes ir...- Dijo Rubí con un tono apagado y triste.

Serena relajo su rostro y cambio su mirada a Rubí de furia a lastima por el.

-Venga se acabo la visita, te acompañare a tu celda...- Dijo Rubí.

Los dos fueron hasta la celda de Serena, le abrió la puerta y ella entro, nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, siento haberte llevado aquí contra tu voluntad pronto saldrás...- Dijo Rubí mientras se giraba y cerraba la puerta.

-A por cierto, ese Ash parece una persona excepcional, tienes suerte de haberlo conocido- Dijo Rubí mientras se alejaba.

Mientras Serena estaba sola, esta pensaba en lo que había pasado hoy y vio que Rubí no era tan malvado, solo tenía rencor acumulado en su corazón, Serena se dio cuenta de que no sentía odio por Rubí sino pena y creyó que podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Al otro lado de la base...

-Estamos condenados...- Se repetía Red constantemente, conocedor de su situación.

Entonces vio a Rubí delante de su celda, mirando fijamente a su cara.

-¿Vas a matarme a mi y a Sapphire?- Pregunto Red.

-No, porque entonces me rebajaría a tu nivel- Dijo Rubí serio.

-No tuve elección Rubí estabas fuera de control- Dijo Red

Entonces Rubí dio un golpe a un barrote que sonó por toda la planta.

-No intentes justificar lo que hiciste!- Grito Rubí lleno de ira.

-Ibas a matarnos Rubí todo por celos! Eres un perturbado!- Grito Red encarándose a Rubí.

Entonces Rubí se quito uno de sus guantes dejando al descubierto su blanca mano y haciendo que salgan chispas de ella.

-¿Ves esto? Aquel infortunado día en el que me arrojaste al abismo, yo prácticamente morí- Dijo Rubí mirando su mano blanca.

-Entonces tuve una revelación- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Que revelación?- Pregunto Red alucinado.

-Le vi Red, vi al creador de todo...- Dijo Rubí con la mirada fría.

-No entiendo- Dijo Red

-El me dijo que podía darme lo necesario para cumplir mi deseo- Dijo Rubí.

-Pero a cambio...- Dijo Rubí con una mirada bacía.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Red asustado.

-Le di... mi alma inmortal negándome así a ir al paraíso a mi muerte- Dijo Rubí mientras una lagrima caía de uno de sus ojos.

Las palabras de Rubí sorprendieron a Red, que no sabía muy bien que decir, podría estar loco del todo, ¿Pero como explicar ese poder?.

-Ya sabes el porque de mi poder, no es un don, es una maldición...- Dijo Rubí.

-Rubí...- Dijo Red mientras veía a Rubí.

-Pero no me importa, porque voy a vengarme y ademas no pienso morir nunca- Dijo Rubí mientras reía como un malvado otra vez.

-Estas loco- Dijo Red

-Puede, pero no me importa- Dijo Rubí mientras se alejaba de la celda de Red.

Al irse Rubí, Red se quedo pensativo en si lo que le dijo Rubí era verdad o era fruto de su locura...

Rubí pensó en ir a ver a Sapphire, pero al ver las horas que eran decidió dejarla en paz de momento.

Rubí se encontraba cansado y decidió ir a su habitación de lujo heredada de Giovani.

Rubí se tumbo en su amplía cama y pensó en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, entonces recordó a aquella chica que conoció en aquel ferry y a la que salvo no se sabe porque, la verdad es que el no la había olvidado a pesar de haberlo intentado y temía haberse enamorado otra vez, tambien pensó en ese Ash, podría ser una amenaza, pero Rubí pensó que sería divertido ver como intenta rescatar a su amiga Serena, y con sus pensamientos se durmió.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP6: La calma antes de la tormenta

-Ash!- Se podía escuchar el grito de Serena mientras los 4x4 se alejaban velozmente de aquel parque, con la intención de huir con los tres rehenes.

-Serena...-Dijo Ash dolido en el suelo a causa del golpe que le propició el soldado de Rubí.

Los dos hermanos rubios le ayudaron a levantarse, Ash se apoyaba en Citron para poder andar.

Al salir a la calle los tres pudieron ver tres coches patrulla de la policía accidentados y los dos 4x4 alejándose rápidamente.

De uno de los coche patrulla, salió la agente Mara, cayendo al suelo conmocionada por el accidente de tráfico, al verlo los tres amigos fueron a ayudar.

-Agente Mara! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Creo que si- Dijo la agente Mara mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en su coche, pensativa.

-¿Como pudo pasar?- Se repetía así misma la agente Mara, que no podía creer que un chico pudiera haber causado tantos daños.

-Ese maldito, se a llevado a nuestra amiga tenemos que hacer algo!- Dijo Ash enérgicamente recuperando las fuerzas.

-Mejor sera que llame una ambulancia- Dijo la agente Mara mientras se levantaba del suelo

Después de todo aquel caos causado por Rubí y después de recibir las atenciones médicas necesarias, Aah, Citron y Eureka, acompañaron a la agente Mara a la comisaria central de Ciudad Romantis.

-Ash, dime todo lo que sepas sobre ese tal Rubí- Dijo la agente Mara muy seria.

Entonces Ash le contó toda la historia de Rubí, su relación con Red y Sapphire y sus maldades.

-Vaya... pero...¿Como es que tiene ese poder?- Pregunto la agente Mara.

-No lo se, lo único que se es que ese malvado tiene a mis amigos- Dijo Ash.

-Pero, no sabemos donde se esconde- Dijo Eureka con cara de preocupación.

-Tranquilos volverá...- Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Esa voz le resulto familiar a Ash.

-Pero si esa voz es de...- Dijo Ash mientras se dio la vuelta para ver si era quien creía.

-Hola Ash, lo siento debí informarte mejor...- Dijo aquel hombre.

-Profesor Oak!- Dijo Ash mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso

-¿Que hace usted aquí?- Pregunto la agente Mara.

-He venido a ayudaros a vencer a Rubí- Dijo el profesor Oak.

-Se ha llevado a Red y Sapphire, y a Serena...- Dijo Ash apenado.

-¿Tiene algún plan?-Dijo la agente Mara.

-De momento debemos esperar- Dijo el profesor Oak.

Entonces Ash se separó de él y lo miro confuso, el quería rescatar a sus amigos de inmediato.

-Pero profesor, no podemos esperar!- Replico Ash a su viejo amigo.

-¿Acaso sabes con quien te enfrentas?- Dijo El profesor Oak.

-Me da igual solo quiero rescatarla!- Dijo Ash muy nervioso.

-¿No ves que lo que quiere es que vayas en su busca? ¿Acaso es que secuestro a tu amiga por casualidad? Es un loco peligroso- Dijo el profesor Oak.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio.

-Rubí aparecerá pronto, tiene que mover ficha, pero estaremos listos- Dijo el profesor Oak.

-Con todos mis respetos profesor, esto no es cosa de civiles, es mas voy a llamar a la guardia nacional y a los rangers para que se encarguen de ese Rubí- Dijo la agente Mara mientras mandaba a otro agente hacer la llamada.

-No podrán hacer sin mi ayuda ni la de él-Dijo el profesor Oak mientras señalaba a Ash.

-¿!Ash?!- Dijeron sorprendidos Citron y Eureka.

-¿Yo?- Dijo Ash confundido.

-Pero, si es solo un muchacho!- Dijo la agente Mara exaltada.

-Si, ¿Pero acaso no ha sido un muchacho quien os dejo fuera de servició?- Dijo el profesor Oak.

La agente Mara no tuvo mas remedió que callar ante lo evidente.

-Ash, vas a tener que dejarte capturar por Rubí- Dijo Oak muy serió.

-¿!Como?!- Gritaron los cuatro oyentes.

-Simplemente cuando vuelva a actuar, le llevaremos ante el y este se lo llevara a su base en Kalos.-Dijo el Oak explicando el plan.

-Así cuando Ash llegue podremos saber donde esta gracias a un aparato localizador- Dijo Oak.

-Podría funcionar...- Dijo la agente Mara.

-Ash, ¿Estas dispuesto a asumir el riesgo que esto conlleva?- Pregunto Oak mirando a Ash.

Si!- Dijo Ash con la mirada iluminada, no se lo había pensado dos veces en aceptar esa peligrosa misión, su amiga de la infancia estaba a merced de un loco, tenía que hacer algo.

Base secreta del Team Rocket en Kalos...

-Ash! Has venido- Dijo Serena.

-Tranquila Serena, te amo y nunca mas me separare de ti- Dijo Ash mientra acercaba su rostro al de Serena apunto de darle un beso.

-Despierta! Hoy es un nuevo día!- Grito Rubí para despertar a Serena.

Serena se levanto de un salto asustada y furiosa por el sueño interrumpido.

-Maldito seas! Como te atreves a despertarme así!- Grito Serena furiosa con Rubí.

-Oh, vaya lo siento la próxima vez te dejare soñar más con Ash- Dijo Rubí con su típica sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Ya me las pagaras!- Grito Serena.

-Por supuesto, venga prepárate que hoy es un gran día- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto Serena aún enfadada.

-Porque te voy a ayudar a conquistar a ese Ash- Dijo Rubí.

-¿!Como?!- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Venga, no me digas que no te gustaría- Dijo Rubí.

-Pero,¿Porque?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-Porque somos casi como amigos, y ademas forma parte de mi plan- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Amigos?- Dijo Serena.

-Me caes bien Serena, ademas si algo falla quiero que declares a mi favor- Dijo Rubí mientras reía.

Serena no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente.

Rubí se marcho y espero a que Serena se arreglara.

Al ver bien a Serena Rubí quedo alucinado por su belleza.

-Madre mía, que suerte tiene ese Ash- Dijo Rubí mirando a Serena.

-Cállate!- Dijo Serena avergonzada.

-Relájate... era solo un piropo- Dijo Rubí guiñando el ojo.

-Pues deja de hacerlo!- Dijo Serena molesta.

-Vale, vale- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- Pregunto Serena.

-Te ayudare en cuanto vuelva, tengo algo que hacer- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Porque me has soltado entonces?- Pregunto Serena.

-Te dije que eras mi invitada, no mi prisionera, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- Dijo Rubí haciendo una pausa.

-Eso si, si quieres que te ayude deberás quedarte, claro- Dijo Rubí

Serena se quedo parada pensativa.

-Yo me voy, espero verte a mi regreso- Dijo Rubí sonriendo mientras entraba en el ascensor.

2 horas más tarde...

Ash estaba descansando junto sus amigos Citron y Eureka, sentados en un banco comiéndose un helado que se acababan de comprar, cuando escucharon el sonido de un avión que estaba pasando por encima de ellos a baja altura tirando lo que parecían papeles.

Habían muchos por todas partes, entonces Ash cogió uno y vio que era lo que ponía.

"ATENCIÓN CIUDADANOS

Mañana al amanecer su ciudad sera liberada de la opresión a la que es sometida desde el gobierno central de Kalos, les recomendamos que se queden en sus casas mientras las tropas de liberación restauran el orden, esperemos que colaboren por la liberación, un nuevo amanecer aparece entre nosotros de la mano del TR."

-Rubí...- Dijo Ash mientras rompía el papel en mil pedazos

-Debemos ir a la comisaria!- Dijo Citron.

-Si!- Dijo Ash.

Y los tres se fueron a toda prisa mientras los habitantes de Kalos empezaban a prepararse para el ataque.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria todos estaban nerviosos, había gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciendo llamadas y organizando fuerzas para defenderse.

-Ash!- Dijo el profesor Oak al ver a Ash y sus amigos entraron

-La guardia nacional estará aquí en breve- Dijo Oak para tranquilizar un poco a Ash

-¿Donde esta la agente Mara?- Pregunto Ash.

-Está haciendo recuento de agentes, no sabemos la cantidad de fuerzas de Rubí- Dijo Oak.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Citron asustado.

-Esperar a que venga, Ash e cambiado de idea no te vamos a entregar- Dijo Oak.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Ash.

-Rubí es demasiado listo sospecharía, sera mejor esperar a ver que pasa- Dijo Oak.

Y así en Ciudad Romantis, la ciudad donde toda esta loca aventura empezo, parecía ser el campo de cultivo para el final de esta, o a lo mejor tan solo era el principió.

En la base secreta del TR en Kalos...

-Vaya te has quedado, me alegro mucho- Dijo Rubí.

-No te alegres tanto, me he quedado para verte fracasar- Dijo Serena.

-Ya claro lo que tu digas- Dijo Rubí.

-Mas vale que tu novio sea duro, sino sera demasiado fácil- Dijo Rubí.

-Tranquilo ya lo veras cuando te venza- Dijo Serena

-No lo creo, pero...- Dijo Rubí.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir mañana es mi día- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Que vas ha hacer?- Pregunto Serena.

-Ejecutar mi plan, sobre lo de ayudarte no creo que sea posible- Dijo Rubí.

-Eres un mentiroso!- Grito Serena.

-Lose pero no quiero distracciones, vete a tu cama- Dijo Rubí.

Serena no tuvo mas remedió que obedecer y se fue a la cama.

La hora de la verdad se aproxima, ¿Lograra Rubí su propósito? ¿O sera detenido por Ash? El cara a cara esta muy cerca y puede que allá daños colaterales...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

CAP7: Operación Amanecer rojo.

Día R- 04:45, una hora y quince minutos antes del amanecer.

-Hora de levantarse- Dijo Rubí mientras estaba aún cogido a las sabanas de su cama.

Hoy era el gran día y Rubí estaba emocionado, por fin iba a demostrar de lo que es capaz y no iba a consentir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Después de lavarse la cara, lavarse los dientes y vestirse, paso por las celdas de sus tres prisioneros, la primera fue la de Sapphire, que dormía como un tronco. Ha Rubí le vinieron recuerdos de cuando viajó con ella por la región Hoen.

/FLASHBACK/

Rubí y Sapphire se habían sido amigos desde la infancia y como no era de extrañar comenzaron su viaje juntos.

Los dos se querían pero cada uno de forma distinta, Sapphire quería a Rubí como su mejor amigo y hermano, mientras que Rubí estaba enamorado de Sapphire.

Rubí quería decirle a Sapphire todo lo que sentía por ella, pero nunca encontraba el momento, ni reunía el valor suficiente porque el era algo tímido y tenía miedo de que su confesión pusiera en riesgo su amistad.

Una noche Rubí y Sapphire acamparon a la intemperie después de un día agotador, lleno de aventuras y emociones como de costumbre, los dos estaban juntos tumbados boca arriba observando el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.

-"Este es el momento de decirle lo que siento"- Pensó Rubí mientras miraba a Sapphire.

-¿No es un cielo precioso?- Dijo Rubí mirando al cielo.

-Si, es realmente hermoso- Dijo Sapphire.

-Sapphire, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Rubí algo sonrojado.

-Claro!- Dijo Sapphire.

Rubí estaba muy nervioso pero sabía que era la oportunidad.

-Sapphire,¿Yo te gusto?- Dijo Rubí muy nervioso y rojo

-¿Que pregunta es esa? Eres mi mejor amigo y me gustas- Dijo Sapphire extrañada por la pregunta de su amigo.

-No lo entiendes, no quiero decir eso...-Dijo Rubí.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo Sapphire confusa.

Rubí estaba muy rojo.

-Sapphire yo te...AMO!- Rubí soltó todo lo que tenía dentro

Sapphire esta muy sorprendida, no sabía como reaccionar ella quería a Rubí pero no como pareja y tenía que decir algo para no herirlo.

-Rubí...yo te quiero como amigo, solo eso- Dijo Sapphire.

Rubí se mantuvo en silencio.

-Ademas aún no estoy preparada para una relación, pero, ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, no?- Dijo Sapphire preocupada por su amigo.

-Claro... no pasa nada- Dijo Rubí triste.

Los dos se acostaron y fueron a dormir, pero Rubí no podía porque estaba llorando en silencio, aquel rechazo le había roto el corazón.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Rubí se sintió triste recordando lo marcho ahora a la celda donde dormía plácidamente Red, al verlo empezó a recordar más cosas no muy agradables.

La cara de Rubí había cambiado de triste a llena de odio al recordar lo que paso ese día...

/FLASHBACK/

Después de aquella horrible noche, Rubí y Sapphire reanudaron su viaje, pero no había el mismo buen ambiente amistoso de antes, los dos estaban juntos pero no hablaban y apenas se miraban, era una situación bastante tensa a decir verdad.

Los dos llegaron a la costera Ciudad Calagua y pasar allí el día, hacía buen tiempo, treinta grados, sol y lo más importante, una buena playa con su arena y sombrillas por todos lados.

Rubí estaba muy distante después de lo ocurrido la otra noche y Sapphire sabía que su amigo no estaba bien así que pensó que un día en la playa sería lo mejor para animar a Rubí.

-Rubí, ¿Te apetece venir a nadar?- Dijo Sapphire.

Rubí solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?- Dijo Sapphire preocupada por su amigo.

Rubí hizo ahora un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-¿Porque no me hablas?- Dijo Sapphire.

Rubí se quedo en silenció.

-Mira, ¿Sabes que? Me voy sola, a ver si te comportas como alguien normal!-Dijo Sapphire mientras se alejaba de Rubí.

Rubí paso el día en la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaban, pensando en su comportamiento y en su relación con Sapphire, tenía el corazón dolido por la negativa de la chica, pero prefería seguir con su amistad, porque después de todo seguían amándola, y aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día ella le amara a él por igual, así que espero sentado en un sillón delante de la puerta ha esperar a que Sapphire volviera.

Pasaron las horas y la chica no volvía y de tanto esperar Rubí se quedo dormido a pesar de estar algo preocupado, él sabía que Sapphire era una chica muy fuerte y que no le habría pasado nada.

De pronto se despertó, porque una luz le daba en la cara, entreabrió los ojos y vio a Sapphire, no sabía la hora que era, Sapphire estaba hablando con alguien que Rubí no conocía, porque no reconocía su voz.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy- Dijo Sapphire algo sonrojada.

-Yo igual, me lo he pasado genial- Dijo el chico desconocido.

-Escucha Red, ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo y mi amigo?- Dijo Sapphire algo nerviosa, cosa rara en ella y Rubí se dio cuenta.

-Si! Me gustaría, pero... ¿Y él como se lo va a tomar?- Dijo Red.

-No importa se acostumbrara, es aún un poco crió- Dijo Sapphire mirando a Rubí creyendo que esta dormido.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Red.

-Si, hasta mañana...- Dijo Sapphire con un pequeño suspiro.

Los dos se despidieron y Sapphire cerro la puerta.

En ese momento la cabeza de Rubí era un hervidero de pensamientos, se sentía engañado y traicionado por su mejor amiga que era además de la chica que amaba, ella le dijo que no estaba preparada y el día después la ve sonrojarse con otro chico y para colmo le invita a viajar con ellos, y por otra parte ya sentía celos y rabia hacía ese tal Red, tuvo la idea de decirle cuatro cosas a Sapphire pero decidió dejarlo...de momento solo las lagrimas salían de su corazón y sus ojos en silencio.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Rubí que había recordado el odio que tenía dentro de su corazón, siguió su curso hasta llegar a la celda donde descansaba Serena, la verdad es que se divirtió mucho con ella y de cierta forma le recordaba a el mismo antes de que pasara todo aquello, por eso se sentía muy identificado con ella y además le había recordado lo que era sentir apreció por alguien y lo que era la amistad, aunque a su manera.

Rubí no quería despertarla, era muy temprano y sabía que cuando llegara la hora y estuviera cara a cara con Ash no tendría más remedio que quitarlo de en medió si intentaba parar su plan.

-Adiós Serena, gracias por estos días tan entretenidos- Dijo Rubí mientras sonreía.

Serena seguía dormida, tranquila y aparentemente sin preocupación, para estar secuestrada.

Rubí se dirigió hacía uno de los muchos ascensores de la base y subió al exterior a prepararse para el momento.

05:30- Medía hora antes del amanecer, comisaría de Ciudad Romantis, cuartel general de la guardia nacional sobre el terreno.

Habían llegado los refuerzos de la guardia nacional de Kalos, para parar la amenaza del TR dirigido por Rubí el chico eléctrico. La agente Mara estaba planeando la defensa con el general Macroit, jefe de la guardia nacional.

Ash, estaba allí en la comisaria junto a Citron y Eureka, sabía que iba a tener que luchar contra Rubí para volver a ver a Serena, la verdad es que desde que Serena fue secuestrada algo había cambiado en Ash, sentía como si le faltara algo y tenía siempre una sensación rara en el estomago cuando se acordaba de ella, él no sabía lo que era pero cuando se acercaba el momento de la verdad se dio cuenta de que sentía lo que algunos llamaban... amor.

Ash estaba concentrado y era consciente del peligro que se aproximaba, pero el sentimiento que sentía era tan fuerte que no temía ni a Rubí ni a la muerte misma con tal de volver a ver a Serena.

A todo esto Citron se acercó a él.

-Ash, ¿En que piensas?- Dijo Citron.

-En lo duro que va a ser esto, ese Rubí es muy fuerte- Dijo Ash.

-Claro, pero... tu la echas de menos, verdad- Dijo Citron.

-Claro que la echo de menos, es nuestra amiga!- Dijo Ash.

-Si pero tu la echas de menos a ella más que a los demás- Dijo Citron.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo Ash sonrojado.

Citron lo miro como diciendo "Tu ya lo sabes" y Ash afirmó con la cabeza muy rojo.

-Bien, nosotros no podremos ayudarte, estaremos aquí dentro, pero rezaremos a Arceus para que derrotes a ese malvado- Dijo Citron dándole la mano.

-Gracias amigo- Dijo Ash dándole la mano.

El momento se acerca todo el mundo estaba preparado, la batalla que podía decidir el destino de Kalos y de nuestros amigos estaba a minutos de empezar...

06:00- Hora del ataque. Ciudad Romantis.

Había una calma tensa entre los soldados de la guardia nacional atrincherados a la entrada de Ciudad Romantis, eran las seis de la mañana y hacía una brisa veraniega propia de esas horas.

De repente se escucho el ruido de las hélices de los helicópteros, los soldados atrincherados vieron que en el horizonte se aproximaban 4 helicópteros seguidos por lo que parecía era una columna blindada seguida por varias tropas de tierra a pie.

Los soldados defensores tenían ordenes de no atacar hasta la orden de su general, así que intentaron mantener la calma a la espera de las ordenes de su superior.

Las tropas del TR se posicionaron a unos 50 metros de las posiciones defensivas, los soldados del TR parecían muy tranquilos incluso demasiado, entonces se escucho la voz de Rubí por megafonia.

-Les habla el comandante en jefe del Ejercito de Liberación Rocket, rendios y no abra derramamiento de sangre, es más serán recompensados con un sitió en nuestro ejercito y un sueldo digno de soldados de Kalos- Dijo Rubí.

Los soldados defensores ni se inmutaron ante las palabras de Rubí, entonces apareció en escena el capitán Hatson que se puso entre los dos ejercitos

-Mira muchacho, porque no te rindes antes de que mis muchachos y yo te demos unos azotes en tu culo de crio egocéntrico- Dijo Hatson provocando las risas entre sus filas.

-Si eres tan valiente muchacho sal y pelea conmigo- Dijo Hatson intentando provocar a Rubí.

Entonces la puerta de uno de los blindados se abrió y Rubí bajo lentamente ya sin sus guantes de cuero y con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Rubí se puso delante del general enemigo y ya salían chispas de sus manos, los soldados defensores comenzaron a asustarse y a temer por el capitán que parecía que subestimaba a Rubí, considerándole un crio revoltoso.

-Aún puedes rendirte e irte a casa de tu mama a llorar- Dijo Hatson riéndose en la cara de Rubí.

Rubí sabía que en donde estaba si comenzaba un tiroteo en saldría malparado así que retrocedió hacía su blindado, pero antes de pasar la primera línea de soldados se paro y se giró cara a Hatson y le apuntó con su mano.

-Nadie se ríe de mi ni me llama niño de mama...- Dijo Rubí.

Entonces una bola de energía eléctrica fue disparada de su mano derecha e impactó de lleno en el osado capitán Hatson que cayo al suelo posiblemente muerto.

Entonces los soldados y el mismo Rubí se refugiaron detrás de los blindados y los helicópteros que estaban encima de ellos comenzaron a ametrallar las líneas defensivas.

El barrido fue intenso y la mayoría de los soldados de esa primera línea cayeron, entonces con el apoyo de los blindados el ejercito Rocket entró en la ciudad.

En el cuartel general de la guardia nacional reinaba el desconcierto ante semejante potencia de fuego por parte del TR, la guardia nacional que había sido enviada a la ciudad no disponía de helicópteros y apenas contaba con unos cuantos carros de combate.

-Necesitamos refuerzos!- Decía el general Macroit por teléfono al mando de Kalos.

Después de una discusión el general Macroit colgó indignado el teléfono.

-Dicen que nos mandaran apoyo aereo pero que tardaran unas horas- Dijo el general Macroit.

-Pero no hay tiempo!- Replico la agente Mara muy preocupada.

-Pues abra que ganarlo de alguna forma- Dijo Macroit.

Entonces Ash que lo había escuchado todo se levanto y se puso frente a ellos.

-Yo distraeré a Rubí mientras vienen refuerzos- Dijo Ash.

Los dos le miraron bien, no les gustaba la idea de exponer a Ash a un peligro tan serio, pero no tenían otra opción, si no ganaban tiempo estarían perdidos y la ciudad igual.

Ash salió y se dirigió a la línea de defensa que ya no estaba muy lejos de la comisaría, por el camino veía a la gente correr ha sus casas muy asustada, podía escuchar los combates muy cerca de su posición, tenía miedo, era normal, pero el recuerdo de Serena le hacía tener valor, y enfrentarse cara a cara con Rubí de una vez por todas.

Rubí marchaba con aires de victoria sobre las calles de Ciudad Romantis encima de su blindado, mientras se abría paso entre los coches y los obstáculos puestos para retrasar su avance que parecía imparable. De pronto Rubí escucho una voz que le gritaba enfrente suyo.

-Rubí!- Gritaba Ash para que le viera su enemigo.

Rubí supo que debía ser el Ash del que tanto oía hablar a Serena y la emoción del deseado encuentro le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Rubí bajo de su blindado y ordeno a sus hombres seguir y no entrometerse en este asunto.

-Por fin nos conocemos Ash, Serena me habló mucho de ti- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa.

-¿Que le has echo? Como la hayas tocado te juro que no sales de aquí!- Dijo Ash lleno de ira.

-No la he tocado, además ella ha estado muy a gusto en mi base- Dijo Rubí medió riendo.

-Se paras ahora seras juzgado por tus crímenes- Dijo Ash.

Aquella frase hizo que Rubí estallara en risas.

-Eres muy divertido amigo!- Dijo Rubí riendo.

-Yo no soy tu amigo, he venido a acabar con esto!- Dijo Ash furioso.

Entonces Rubí paro de reír y su puso serió.

-Bien, pues inténtalo si puedes...- Dijo Rubí mientras se sacaba los guantes dejando al descubierto sus manos mortales.

Entonces Ash se cubrió detrás de un muro mientras Rubí disparaba bolas de energía mientras reía.

Ciudad Luminalia, 09:30 tres horas y medía después del amanecer.

La joven Sakura acababa de despertarse en su habitación, con su pelo rubio deshecho y con cara de sueño se dirigió al baño donde se lavo la cara y se arreglo medianamente como pudo, aún con el pijama puesto bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja de su casa, esperaba que su madre estuviera haciendo el desayuno como de costumbre pero Sakura se la encontró mirando fijamente la televisión.

¿Que haces mama?- Dijo Sakura.

-Ven aquí hija, mira esto- Dijo la madre con rostro de preocupación.

Sakura se sentó junto a su madre y vio la televisión, estaban dando las noticias en lo que parecía una ultima hora.

"Les informa Jhon Williams desde Ciudad Romantis que se ha convertido de una adorable ciudad destino favorito de los enamorados a un campo de batalla entre dos ejércitos, nuestra guardia nacional lucha para defender la ciudad de la amenaza del nuevo líder terrorista llamado Rubí"

-"¿Rubí? No sera ese chico..."- Pensó Sakura prestando mucha atención a la TV.

"Aquí desde esta azotea podemos ver al líder de los terroristas del TR, que esta...por Arceus le...le sale energía de las manos...es...es imposible"

Entonces apareció la cara de Rubí en primer plano y Sakura quedo impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Sakura conmocionada. Mientras seguía viendo la TV.

Allí en Ciudad Romantis, Ash y Rubí seguían enfrentándose, y Ash estaba contra las cuerdas, porque Rubí no paraba de disparar bolas de energía.

-"Debe de tener un punto débil"- Pensó Ash que no sabía como parar a Rubí.

-Vamos Ash! Se valiente y enfréntate a tu destino- Dijo Rubí.

Entonces Ash pensó en los poderes eléctricos de Rubí y pensó que allí tenía que estar su punto débil , sabía que el cuero le hacía mantenerse estable, pero, ¿Y si le echara agua?.

-"Puede que funcione, pero, ¿De donde saco yo agua?"- Pensó Ash.

Entonces tuvo una idea, iba a tenderle una trampa a Rubí, así que cogió su móvil y llamo a la agente Mara, le explicó que la única forma era mojar a Rubí para que no pudiera controlar su eléctricidad.

-Rubí! A ver si me das, perdedor! Dijo Ash para que Rubí le siguiera hasta el parque donde se vieron la primera vez.

-Vas a ver de lo que soy capaz!- Dijo Rubí mientras seguía a Ash a la vez que intentaba darle.

Ash consiguió llegar hasta el lugar acordado y se detuvo, mientras Rubí se paró delante de él.

-Bueno Ash, puede que Serena me odie por esto, pero tengo que hacerlo- Dijo Rubí levantando su mano hacía Ash.

-Si seguro que lo haces sintiéndolo por ella...- Dijo Ash mirando alrededor con disimulo.

-Aunque no lo creas si y ahora despídete- Dijo Rubí mientras la bola se formaba

Entonces Ash dirigió su mirada hacía arriba y de repente se escucho el agua caer sobre Rubí, haciendo que gritara como si le quemara, era la agente Mara y varios hombres que escondidos en los arboles le habían lanzado el agua a Rubí con mangueras.

Sakura que estaba viendo a Rubí por televisión vio su sufrimiento y mientras su madre respiraba tranquila de que todo parecía acabar, Sakura sufría con Rubí, porque ella nunca había olvidado lo que el hizo por ella y lo que sentía hacía el desde entonces.

-Debo devolver el favor- Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

-¿Que haces hija?- Dijo la madre de Sakura.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir- Dijo Sakura que fue a su habitación a vestirse para viajar de inmediato a Ciudad Romantis.

En Ciudad Romantis, Rubí estaba desplomado en el suelo dolorido aún por el agua.

-Malditos! Voy a acabar con vosotros!- Dijo Rubí dolorido.

-Has perdido Rubí, ahora dinos donde están todos- Dijo Ash.

A nadie le dio tiempo a coger a Rubí, porque su caballería vino al rescate y tuvieron que salir corriendo.

Sus soldados se le acercaron y le dieron una manta y lo llevaron dentro del blindado.

-¿Esta bien? Tenemos que volver- Dijo el soldado.

-No...hay que seguir...- Dijo Rubí dolorido.

-Sabemos que los refuerzos enemigos están aquí hay que retirarse- Dijo el soldado mientra el blindado salía de la ciudad.

-Ahora nos localizaran...he perdido pero me vengare...- Dijo Rubí mientras se desmallaba a causa del dolor, estaba lleno como de quemaduras causadas por el agua.

En la ciudad, Ash fue aclamado como un héroe, pero el no estaba para celebraciones, Rubí estaba derrotado, su ejercito prácticamente deshecho, pero aún tenía en su poder a sus amigo, en especial a Serena y hasta que no este a salvo la guerra no termina.

El día siguiente la ciudad volvió a la normalidad y el transporte ferroviario funcionaba, de uno de esos primeros trenes en llegar llegó Sakura convencida de que ella podía salvar a Rubí de el mismo.

El final esta cerca, ¿Que tendrá planeado Rubí después de la derrota? ¿Serena sufrirá por Ash? ¿Que hará Sakura? Todo esto en el próximo CAP.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: FINAL.

Eran ya las 12:00 y Rubí despertaba en su cama, estaba algo desorientado, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado, solo recordaba que cuando estaba apunto de acabar con Ash alguien le tiro agua con una manguera y que después de un terrible dolor se desmayo.

Rubí se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño, cuando se vio al espejo vio que tenia una parte de la cara vendada, después de verlo se dio cuenta que tenía vendas por casi todo el cuerpo, entonces entendió lo que había pasado.

-"El contacto con el agua hizo que mi energía se descontrolara y me quemara"-Pensó Rubí mientras apretaba el puño.

Entonces escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, Rubí echo la vista a la puerta y vio a un hombre vestido con bata blanca entrar en su habitación, era el medico que lo miro algo triste.

-Me alegra de que estés despierto- Dijo el doctor.

-¿Porque tantas vendas?- Dijo Rubí muy serio.

El doctor dio un suspiro.

-Voy a serte sincero, tus quemaduras son muy graves- Dijo el doctor.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que?- Dijo Rubí nervioso.

-Que vas a curarte pero que van a quedar marcas- Dijo el doctor.

¿Como que marcas?- Dijo Rubí.

-Cicatrices, había venido a quitarte las vendas, menos la que te tapa medio rostro.- Dijo el doctor.

-¿Porque como esta?- Dijo Rubí muy preocupado.

-Tienes suerte de que tu ojo izquierdo este intacto- Dijo el doctor mientras sacaba unas tijeras.

Entonces Rubí no dijo nada y dejo que el doctor le quitara todas las vendas de su cuerpo excepto la de la cara.

Rubí sabía que en poco tiempo Ash y la policía estarían pronto aquí, sabía que había perdido, si le habían encontrado su talón de Aquiles no había nada que hacer a no ser...

-"Serena..."- Pensó Rubí.

Entonces Rubí se dirigió hasta la celda de Serena, esta estaba ya despierta y desconocía junto a Red y Sapphire lo que había pasado. Cuando Rubí llego, Serena se le quedo mirando extrañada por su horrible aspecto.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Dijo Serena

-Tu novio es más listo de lo que creía- Dijo Rubí.

-¿Ash?- Dijo Serena confusa.

-Si, va a venir aquí se nota que te tiene apreció- Dijo Rubí.

-Ash... ¿Espera que has echo?- Dijo Serena con tono enfadado.

-No he podido hacer nada él ganó- Dijo Rubí.

Entonces la cara de Serena reflejaba felicidad absoluta.

-Y mira que me ha pasado- Dijo Rubí señalando la venda en las mitad de su rostro.

-Lo siento, seguro que Ash no tuvo otra opción- Dijo Serena con la mirada algo triste.

Entonces Rubí se sentó a su lado de la cama de la celda y echo la mirada abajo.

-Estoy perdido y seguramente me van a condenar.- Dijo Rubí.

Serena lo miro en silenció.

-Tanto plan, tanta venganza y al final nada.- Dijo Rubí.

-Yo... eh no se que decir...- Dijo Serena.

-No digas nada, porque pienso luchar hasta el final- Dijo Rubí levantando la cabeza.

Rubí se levanto y salió fuera cerrando la celda.

-No lo hagas, Rubí por favor.- Dijo Serena desesperada.

-Arceus sera el único que me va a juzgar.- Dijo Rubí mientras se marchaba.

Serena solo podía llorar por la preocupación de que Ash pueda morir.

Sakura acababa de llegar a Ciudad Romantis que había vuelto a la normalidad, ella nunca había olvidado el momento e el que conoció a Rubí en aquel ferry y cuando el la salvo de esos malhechores, así que en parte se sentía en deuda con el, ¿O era algo más?.

Sakura se acercó a la comisaria de la ciudad, de ella vio salir a un chico que le resultaba muy familiar, era el mismo chico que se enfrentó a Rubí cuando estaba saliendo por las noticias.

Así que se acerco a él, que estaba solo en ese momento.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres tu el de la televisión?- Dijo Sakura.

-Supongo que salí en las noticias, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Dijo Ash.

-Veras yo... conozco a Rubí- Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

Ash quedó muy sorprendido la verdad, como podía ser que aquella chica que parecía normal pudiera conocer a semejante personaje.

-¿Como es que lo conoces?- Dijo Ash perplejo.

-Pues veras...- Entonces Sakura le contó todo a Ash, como se conocieron el aquel ferry y como luego Rubí en un gesto inesperado la salvo de unos criminales.

Ash se quedo pensativo, podría ser que Rubí no fuera tan malvado después de todo, era la frase que sonaba en cabeza de Ash, entonces pensó que si Sakura les acompañara hasta la base de Rubí, tal vez pudiera hacer que se entregara pacíficamente.

-Sakura debes venir con nosotros a la base Rubí- Dijo Ash.

-Si!- Dijo Sakura emocionada.

Entonces los dos entraron a la comisaria donde estaban Citron y Eureka, entonces Ash presento a Sakura a sus amigos.

-Hola! Soy Sakura, encantada de conoceros- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerte, soy Citron!- Dijo Citron.

-Yo Eureka!- Dijo Eureka muy contenta.

Después de las presentaciones nuestros amigos se fueron a comer algo en una cafetería no muy lejos de la comisaria, cada uno se pidió lo que más le apetecía para comer.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Porque estas aquí?- Dijo Citron.

-Em... la verdad no lo se, digamos que quiero devolver un favor- Dijo Sakura.

-¿Un favor? ¿Ha Rubí?- Dijo Citron confuso.

-Si, el me salvo una vez de unos criminales y se que no es malvado.- Dijo Sakura algo triste.

-No! El es muy malo secuestro a nuestra amiga!- Dijo Eureka levantando un poco la voz.

Sakura se quedo en silenció con la mirada triste.

-Tranquila Sakura si es realmente como dices, le convenceremos- Dijo Ash.

-Si!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabaron de comer todos, volvieron a la comisaria ha esperar la hora de ir a la base de Rubí oculta en los bosques aledaños a la ciudad.

Al entrar se les acerco la agente Mara, que parecía muy feliz por haber ganado la batalla.

-Ash, vamos ha ir a detener a Rubí.- Dijo la agente Mara.

-¿Le van a hacer daño?- Dijo Sakura preocupada.

La agente Mara quedo sorprendida por la pregunta de Sakura a la cual no conocía.

-Esperemos que no ¿Acaso te preocupa?- Dijo la agente Mara.

-Si! El no es malo- Dijo Sakura muy seria.

Entonces a Ash se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y porque no vamos solo yo y Sakura primero?- Dijo Ash.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la idea de Ash.

-¿Y eso porque?- Dijo la agente Mara sorprendida.

-No te preocupes si nos pasa algo venid enseguida, tengo un plan- Dijo Ash mirando a Sakura.

-Esta bien pero a la mínima señal de peligro intervendremos- Dijo la agente Mara.

Entonces Ash y Sakura fueron llevado a un coche que les llevaría muy cerca de la base de Rubí.

Rubí estaba sentado en su despacho, en silenció y pensativo.

-"¿He fracasado? ¿Que sera de mi ahora?"- Pensó Rubí.

Entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor tenemos a dos intrusos- Dijo la voz por radió.

-¿Como? Voy enseguida- Dijo Rubí mientras se iba corriendo.

Rubí salió a la parte exterior de la base y fue hacía la puerta principal, allí habían dos soldados con dos personas que le resultaban familiares.

-Pero que...- Dijo Rubí al ver que Sakura estaba allí delante suya.

-Hola... Rubí...- Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Rubí estaba sin palabras...

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Dijo Sakura.

-Si...¿Que haces aquí con él?- Dijo Rubí señalando a Ash.

-He venido a ayudarte a ser bueno otra vez- Dijo Sakura mirando a la cara a Rubí.

-Rubí escucha, ella...- Ash fue interrumpido.

-Tu cállate, mira los que me has echo!- Grito Rubí tocándose la venda de la cara.

-Rubí por favor, entrégate ahora o te harán más daño- Dijo Sakura.

-Más daño del que me han echo es imposible- Dijo Rubí mientras le asesto un puñetazo a Ash que cayo al suelo dolorido.

-Rubí para!- Grito Sakura al borde del lloro.

Rubí detuvo su ataque físico contra Ash al escuchar a Sakura que comenzaba a echar lagrimas por los ojos.

-Sakura yo...- Dijo Rubí mirando a Sakura.

-Rubí aún estas a tiempo de parar...- Dijo Ash aún en el suelo.

Rubí estaba muy confuso, por un lado quería vengarse de Ash, pero por otro estaba Sakura a la cual nunca había olvidado.

-Lo siento ya es tarde...- Dijo Rubí mientras ordenaba que les llevaran a la celda donde estaba Serena.

Los dos nuevos prisioneros fueron llevados a la celda donde estaba Serena que estaba pensando en

lo que podría pasar, pero al ver a Ash entrar a su celda, pensó que estaba soñando.

-¿Ash? ¿Eres tu?- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Si, serena soy yo- Dijo Ash que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque Serena se le abrazo fuertemente.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos- Dijo Serena llorando de felicidad.

-Lose yo también te extrañé mucho- Dijo Ash sonrojado.

-Oh Ash...yo...te...- Serena no pudo acabar de hablar porque Ash se le acerco y le dio un beso.

-Te quiero Serena, me di cuenta en el momento en que te alejaste de mi- Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos de Serena.

Serena creía que estaba soñando, pero no, no era un sueño era la vida real, Ash le había dicho que la quería y le dio su primer beso, entonces supo que estarían ahora si, juntos para siempre.

Después de ese emotivo momento Ash volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra y bajo de la nuve amorosa.

-Tenemos que parar a Rubí antes de que haga algo!- Dijo Ash

-¿Pero como?- Dijo Sakura que había sido ignorada los primeros minutos.

-Tengo el transmisor de emergencia los refuerzos vendrán- Dijo Ash.

-Vaya... hola! Soy Serena encantada- Dijo Serena al darse cuenta de que estaba Sakura.

-Yo Sakura encantada de conocerte Serena- Dijo Sakura.

-Ya les he llamado estarán aquí en breves- Dijo Ash.

-Pero... ¿Y Rubí?- Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-El pudo parar no tiene remedió...- Dijo Ash, entonces Serena se le puso en frente algo seria.

-Ash! No digas eso! Rubí merece una segunda oportunidad, además ¿No eras tu el de no te rindas hasta el final?- Dijo Serena.

Ash dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y miro a Serena con mucha ternura.

-Tienes razón, vamos a hacer que venga- Dijo Ash.

Entonces Ash miro a la camera de seguridad y se puso a llamar a Rubí como un loco al igual que Sakura que era la más interesada en que Rubí saliera vivo de esta.

Rubí que vio por las cameras que le llamaban decidió bajar a ver.

-¿Que queréis? Vaya por fin Serena tienes a tu novio- Dijo Rubí mientras Serena se sonrojaba.

-Queremos que te detengas Rubí!- Dijo Sakura.

Rubí no dijo nada.

-Rubí por favor...- Dijo Serena mientras Rubí permanecía en silencio.

-Rubí se que te e echo daño, pero ahora pienso y yo no se que haría si Serena se fuera con otro- Dijo Ash.

-Yo...- Dijo Rubí mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro pálido.

Y cuando parecía que por fin Rubí iba ha ceder se escucharon los disparos y explosiones en el exterior, era la policía que a la llamada anterior que se le olvido retirar a Ash estaban asaltando la base.

-Mentira!- Grito Rubí mientras descubría sus manos de las que salían chispas.

-No Rubí nosotros no queremos hacerte mal- Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-¿Y como es que están aquí? Les habéis llamado para que me maten!- Dijo Rubí furioso.

-Rubí nosotros...- Dijo Serena.

-Callaos si yo muero vosotros vais delante, tu Ash iras primero- Dijo Rubí apuntando a Ash.

Serena se agarro a Ash y los dos cerraron los ojos esperando un final rápido, pero cuando Rubí disparo Sakura se interpuso y la bola de energía le dio de lleno, haciendo que cayera.

-Oh no que he echo...- Dijo Rubí cayendo de rodillas.

Ash y Serena miraron el cuerpo inerte de Sakura.

-Maldito ella te quería!- Dijo Ash con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rubí estaba en shock,se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, cogió el cuerpo de la chica y lo miro entre lloros.

-No! Ella no va a morir- Dijo Rubí.

Entonces acumulo todo su poder y lo dirigió hacía el cuerpo de Sakura, Ash y Serena no sabían que estaba pasando.

Cuando acabo el intercambio Rubí cayo al suelo y Sakura abrió los ojos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Dijo Sakura.

-Estas bien...- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa, pero algo iba mal.

-Rubí! ¿Que te pasa?- Dijo Sakura muy preocupada.

-He agotado todas mis fuerzas en salvarte, no se porque pero nunca te olvide...- Dijo Rubí moribundo.

-No! No puedes morir!- Dijo Sakura llorando.

-Sakura ahora entiendo que te quiero y me enamore de ti al verte...- Dijo Rubí apunto de morir.

-Rubí yo te quiero...- Dijo Sakura.

-Lo se, ahora Arceus me espera para juzgarme, puede que me hayas salvado, Sakura...- Dijo Rubí y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-No! Rubí!- Grito Sakura mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Rubí.

Ash y Serena se abrazaron y lloraron juntos porque en parte gracias a Rubí ellos dos quedaron unidos para siempre.

Y en ese momento la aventura toco a su fin, Ash y Serena siguieron viajando como pareja junto Eureka y Citron y vivieron juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Red y Sapphire hicieron lo mismo y se casaron y tuvieron una familia como Ash y Serena.

Sakura encontró a otra persona , peo nunca olvido a Rubí y le siguió queriendo.

Rubí fue enterrado en su ciudad natal cuyo nombre no recuerdo, no sabremos nunca si Rubí fue al paraíso o fue rechazado pero este donde este él estará bien.

FIN...


End file.
